


Day 2

by rhysgore



Series: Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: "Look, don't touch."





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 2: dirty talk
> 
> [chinese translation available](http://www.mtslash.net/thread-238891-1-1.html)

The setting sun shines in through the window, bathing Raiden’s naked body in golden-orange light. He’s stretched out over the bed, propped up against the headboard, luxuriating and showing off his frustratingly beautiful figure. Gorgeous. Ready to be spread open and fucked within an inch of his life.

 

And Sam can’t get near him.

 

It’s not for lack of trying- he’s _tried_ several times at this point. His hands had gotten no farther than Raiden’s knees each attempt before he had been thrown off, usually by a foot colliding violently with the side of his face.

 

“Look, don’t touch,” he’d said, watching Sam rub his aching jaw with no small degree of amusement.

 

Well, alright. If that was the way it was going to be, Sam was just going to have to get creative.

 

He scoots forwards, kneeling between Raiden’s calves, smirking as he takes in the picture before him- long muscular legs open to reveal Raiden’s erection, head rosy with blood and dripping onto his stomach. The calm, collected expression, betrayed by his blown pupils and the flush across his cheeks. God, he  _ wants _ to touch. But since he can’t, he’s just going to have to make Raiden want to touch  _ him. _

 

“You know what I would do to you if I could get my hands on you right now?” 

 

The question is rhetorical, but Raiden cocks his head, smirking right back at him. “You’d probably rush to the fun bits as quickly as you could.”

 

“Good guess, but no… I think… I’d go for your legs first.” He reaches in, ghosting his fingers over them just far enough away that Raiden can’t smack him again. Raiden makes a warning noise, but doesn’t move to actually do anything about it, so Sam plows forwards. “I think they may be the prettiest part of you. And a good place to start at, with my mouth.” With a grin, Sam lowers his body, almost but not quite pressing his lips against Raiden’s ankle.

 

“Around here would be best. I would kiss up your leg-” he moves, slinking forwards until his head is between Raiden’s knees, “-all the way to those thighs that I love so much. I would  _ bite,  _ hard enough to bruise, so everyone who looks at them would know they’re mine.”

 

Raiden laughs, but Sam knows him well enough that he can sense the interest. “You don’t  _ own _ my legs.”

 

“Seeing as my head is between them more often than not, I would say I have a fair investment in the property.” Sam winks, moves forwards a bit farther so his nose is just shy of Raiden’s cock. “I’d love nothing more than to keep going with my mouth- you make such cute noises when I eat you out. How do they go again…?” He pantomimes thinking for a moment, rubbing his chin. “Ah. I believe they are something along the lines of  _ ‘oh, Sam, yes, right there, oh!’” _

 

Raiden blushes darker, turning his head away when he catches Sam’s sly wink. “I do  _ not  _ sound like that,” he grumbles.

 

“There’s no shame in it,  _ bonito.  _ I have been reliably informed that I have a  _ very  _ talented tongue.” He wiggles it for emphasis, propping himself up on his forearms. “That’s not where I would stay, though. Why should I end it so quickly?” Moving carefully, he positions an arm on either side of Raiden’s abdomen, bending them so he’s just above Raiden’s stomach. “Especially when there are so many other places to  _ explore.” _

 

He’s definitely pushing his luck right now, but Raiden hasn’t thrown him off yet, so he’s willing to keep trying. His eyes are following Sam’s every movement, dark with arousal, and as Sam watches, his tongue peeks out to swipe along his lower lip.

 

“I would lick up your stomach, all the way up,” eyes roving up the smooth abdominal muscles criss-crossed with pale white scars until his chin is hovering over Raiden’s sternum. “Oh, and I’d take my  _ time  _ here. Your chest is so sensitive. It’s adorable watching you squirm when I squeeze it.”

 

“It is not.” Raiden’s voice sounds  _ different, _ now, thick and heavy. Still, he makes an effort to seem like Sam’s not having any impact on him.

 

“Oh? So you  _ don’t  _ like it when I touch there?” Leaning in, Sam’s breath ghosts over Raiden’s right nipple. He admires the way it’s perked up, stiff and rosy in a way that just makes him want to  _ bite,  _ an impulse which he only barely restrains himself from acting on. He crawls forwards instead, slotting his entire body over Raiden’s, inches away from his face.

 

“I’d take my time with you, because I know you want it  _ hard  _ and  _ fast,  _ and the more I draw it out, the more desperate you get. I would hold you down by your neck and fuck you with my fingers until you were  _ screaming  _ for me.” He doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath, smiling lasciviously as he continues. “I could make you come with my fingers, but then I would miss seeing you ride my cock, and you look so pretty when you’re stretched wide around me and still moaning for  _ more, please-” _

 

A lock of his hair falls from where it had been carefully tucked behind his ears, onto Raiden’s cheek. His eyes are wide, staring up at Sam with a terrifying intensity, and Sam gulps. Their lips are so close he can almost feel an electricity buzzing between them. He wants to- he wants to-

 

“Sam.”

 

He’s gotten too close. He’s ruined his chances. He’s going to get kicked off again, is going to have to leave their bedroom with a sore face and blue balls.

 

_ “Touch me,” _ Raiden practically growls, voice low, demanding, and unquestionable. His hands surge forwards, gripping Sam’s sides hard enough that he can feel half-moon marks being cut into his skin by Raiden’s fingernails.

 

And for once, Sam finds he has nothing to say.


End file.
